Ocean Avenue
by Becca-Blossom
Summary: A songfic For Riku and Sora...RikuSora... some hints of AkuRoku


Hello everyone, This is my first story.. Its just drabble/fluff what ever you want to call it, and I hope you enjoy reading it :)

This story is dedicated to Cassie-San.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters… Or the song Ocean Avenue… or ipods

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Looking though the old photo albums Sora looked up at his clock _'Midnight.' _

It was officially two years since Sora saw the boy he loved to much, he sighed at shuffled though his ipod and found 'their' song.

_"There's a place off Ocean Avenu__e_

_Where I used to sit and talked with you_

_We were both sixteen and it felt so right_

_Sleepi__ng all day, staying up all night__"_

Sora remembered how they used to sit in the park after school and when they finally came home he remembered how much trouble they got into; and how they were banned from seeing each other, but they still snuck out and talked to each other. Sora liked it when they broke the rules to have their own fun.

_"There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street_

_We would walk on the beach in our bare feet_

_We were both eighteen and it felt so right_

_Sleeping all day, staying up all night_

_Staying up a__ll night__"_

He also remembered that's one night when they were sitting on the Pier and when it got late and they started to leave when he was called over _"Sora! Come look at this!" _His voice echoed though Sora's mind. He remembered they found a small cave, when they looked inside it, it had drawings scratched into to wall, he remembered when they were younger they drew themselves being _'Friends Forever.' _

Sora wasn't sure what happened after that, he didn't know how they ended up there cuddling and kissing each other all he knew was it felt so right; and thats all that mattered to him.

_"If I could find you now, things would get better_

_We could leave this town and run forever_

_Let your waves crash down on he and take me away"_

Sora looked over the photo's once again, oh how happy they used to be, the good times; the bad times; the times to embarrassing to mention. Sora smiled, but his smile soon turned into a frown; Sora tried desperately to keep the tears down, he barely managed. Sighing, tracing a finger over the photo of them all, on the beach they were holding hands with all their other friends sitting in front of a huge bonfire, Axel almost caught his hair on fire, and that was the first night Roxas tried alcohol; and in the morning, Roxas woke up in Axel's bed; everyone thought it was hilarious, back then everyone was so happy, and that was the first time they said _"I love you."_

Sora picked up another photo, he chuckled to himself a bit, it was Christmas and Sora had a huge hickey playing peek-a-boo with the sweater his grandmother made him. It sadded Sora to know that all he had left of this lover was his memories and photographs.

_"There's a piece of you that's here with me_

_It's everywere I go, it's everything I see_

_When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by_

_I can make believe that you're here tonight_

_That you're here tonight"_

Sora herd a ringing, he pulled his phone from his pocket. Hoping to hear a familiar voice, he herd a familiar voice but sadly is wasn't the one he wanted.

"Hey Kairi, how's things?" Sora said sadly into the phone.

_"Sora, I'm really worried about you, can you please come outside to see me?" _Kairi answered into the phone

"I'm sorry I don't feel like hanging out." Sora replied

_"Come on, Sora… You really need to get over him, you don't look much different then what we looked like when we were sixteen; I'm sure you could find someone else easily." _Kairi said back to him

"I don't want anyone else! I love him, Kairi. Just because it didn't work out between us, and you can't seem to stay with the same person dosen't mean I can just get over him." Sora yelled into the phone

_"Fine, be that way, but when you're an old man with 27 cats don't come crying back to me."_ Kairi snarled and hung up.

Sora closed his phone and put it back into his pocket. He looked at another photo, It had the whole 'gang' there, he turned it over, he read the back, everyone wrote various comments on it, it made Sora smile, then falling to tears. That night was their last night together.

Sora sat on his bed and recalled that whole night. _"Sora, I'm leaving." He said bluntly looking at the younger boy._

_"What?! Why?! Where?!" Sora was almost speechless, this was the boy he loved the boy he couldn't live without, and he was leaving, just like that._

_"I have to, you know how I told you how I never knew my father. Well it turns out he has just passed away, and I have to go to his funeral." He said holding Sora close. Sora didn't say anything, just trying to hold back tears that refused to stop falling._

_"A cab is going to pick me up so, then I'll be gone." He whispered to Sora, knowing that he couldn't comfort him._

_Sora finally spoke up "Please not tonight, PLEASE! I…. I Love you!" Sora yelled to his lover, clutching his shirt._

_Sora looked up to his lover, his eyes pleading for him to stay, as if on cue the taxi pulled up.__His lover looked down to him, Sora knew he couldn't make him Stay. They shared their last passionate kiss. Sora didn't want it to stop, but fate wasn't on his side this time; He watched his lover walk to the cab put if luggage in the boot, as he opened the door to the back he turned back to Sora._

_"I promise I'll come back for you." He said, Sora just nodded, tears streaming down his face._

_And with that the Taxi drove off into the distance._

And that's all Sora could remember.

_"I remember the look in your eyes_

_When I told you that this was goodbye_

_You were begging me not tonight _

_Not here, not now_

_We're looking up at the same night sky_

_And keep pretending the sun will not rise_

_We'll be together for one more night somewhere, somehow"_

Sora clutched the photo close to him, sobbing quietly to himself, wishing he could be with the person he loved, that second his phone rang he opened it.

"Kairi, I'm not in the mood." Sora said trying to sound like he was fine, though his plan faltered and it was clearly obvious there is hushed sobs.

_"Kairi? Now there's a name I haven't herd in a couple of years." _ The voice said on the other line.

"Who is this?" Sora asked slightly scared from the stranger, yet the voice was so familiar.

_"Go to your front door and open it." _The voice chuckled

Sora wasn't sure at first, but he did what the stranger said anyway, something just made it feel so right. Sora walked down his staircase still on the phone to the stranger.

"What do you look like?" Sora asked the stranger, he was already at the door, still unsure if he should open it.

The stranger chuckled _"You'll see soon enough."_

With that Sora opened the door to realized the stranger, Sora couldn't see his face the stranger was wearing a hood, as soon as Sora opened his mouth, rough lips crashed against his, the taste was so familiar, he knew this taste it was-

"RIKU!" Sora screamed looking up at the stranger

The stranger took his hood down, it was Riku, he looked exactly the same as the night he left. Riku smiled at Sora then grabbed him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Sora, I tried to call but you were out of range and I tried to email you but my laptop got lost on the way there and I would have come home sooner but—" A finger was placed on Rikus' lips

"Shh" Sora said reaching up to his Riku.

"Don't worry, but please tell me… why did you come back?" Sora asked Riku looking up innocently stared into his big blue eyes and smiled.

"Because I left the biggest part of me behind" Riku said brushing a piece of hair out of Sora's eyes.

"And what would that be?" Sora said smiling almost happy enough to start crying again.

"You." Riku said without hesitating and captured Sora's lips.

And that was it all the heartache, all the sorrow was let out in a passionate kiss, when they pulled away Sora looked into Riku's deep aquamarine eyes, playing with some of the silver hair at the back of Riku's head, Riku looked into Sora's oceanic blue eyes, hands running though the smaller boys chestnut hair.

"I love you." Sora said keeping eye contact with Riku.

"I love you too, Sora." Riku said placing a kiss on Sora's forehead.

_"If I could find you now things would get better_

_We could leave this town and run forever_

_I know somewhere, somehow well be together_

_Let your waves crash down on me and take me away."_

The End.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

OK so what do you think?My first story.. and yea :) I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
